Zizes Who?
by ktattoo
Summary: When Lauren saves Puckerman from the porta-potty, she informs her best friend of what happened. The real story of Miss Zizes and how she and her friend joined the New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll keep this note short and sweet with a longer one at the end of the chapter. I haven't written in over 3 years, and this is my first attempt at a Glee fic. While I hope you take it easy on me, constructive criticism and much love is all I ask of my fellow Glee fans. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lauren Zizes or Glee, but I do own my OC's! **

"What _were_ you thinking? Wait, no, don't bother answering that. You weren't thinking, were you? Seriously, Lauren, what the hell made you say yes?"

Lauren Zizes crossed her arms across her chest, flopping onto her bed as her best friend, Kassie, ranted at her. Her cat, Jerry, hopped onto her lap and curled up into a ball. She sighed, used to the long winded rants of her best friend, waiting for her to stop speaking so the wrestler could have her turn.

"Kay, the guy needed help. I had just saved the punk from the porta potty, he smelled like shit, literally, and he's hot. Puckerman was desperate; he managed to find some Cadbury eggs and agreed to make out with me. Of course I couldn't say no. Best three minutes of my life."

The wrestler grinned, images of her session in the janitors' closet with the school's badass flashing through her mind. It was easily the best make out session ever.

Kassie frowned, shifting her plus sized form in her friends' desk chair. The teen didn't like the idea of her best friend joining the Glee Club. She was worried for the other girl and for her safety at McKinley.

"'Ren, you don't understand. You may be the toughest girl at school since you are on the wrestling team, but that is the only reason why you haven't been slushied or locker checked like the rest of us. The others didn't dare mess with you. Once this Glee Club crap gets out, you will be fair game. You will be subject to that crap just like all those other losers!"

"Fuck, Kassie! You wanted to join that club yourself, remember? Last year when Schuester started the group you wanted to join and I had to talk you out of it then. What happened to the girl that told me just last week that had you been in the club, they would have won Regionals last year?"

Huffing, Lauren stood, leering over her friend, locking her brown eyes on her friends' deep blues. "If you don't want me joining Glee, then you really aren't my friend. I can handle those jerks if they dare to mess with me. I thought you of all people would have supported me. We've been friends since elementary school, and I would be there if you decided to join, probably sitting next to you. I can't believe you are making a big deal out of this."

Dejectedly, the other girl nodded. "You're right. Of course you are. You would have been right there, just like you have always been. I was there for you when you wanted to join the boys wrestling team, and I will be for you now. If you like Puckerman, and you want to join Glee, then I will support you."

Lauren nodded and took a step back. "Good. You know, you could join with me. It would be freaking awesome to do this together since you don't wrestle. Besides, you can actually sing. And we would kick serious ass in there. The New Directions wouldn't know what to make of this kick ass duo!"

With a grin, Kassie stood and embraced her best friend in a tight hug before stepping back, beaming. "I would love, too! They wouldn't know what to make of us!"

The girl's face fell for a moment as it began to sink in. "You like Noah Puckerman, don't you, Laur? You're doing this to get closer to him, aren't you?" She fell back into the chair, the realization making her sink.

Sitting back onto her bed, Lauren frowned. What on earth was wrong with her friend? "Yeah, I think I do. Kissing Puck was a hellova lot better than kissing Jerry. He liked the kiss too. Why can't I try and get the guy? He's a total badass, just like me. And his abs are hot. So yeah, I want to join to hang out with him. You don't have to, if you don't want to. But… I am going to."

With a heavy sigh, blue eyes looked up into brown and Kassie smiled faintly. "So it's settled; we join Glee Club. We'll get our first slushies together."

Both girls stood and embraced in a hug.

"New Directions, watch out; we're heading you're way!"

**A/N: I hope you like this. I figured, no one really knew Zizes, and I absolutely adored her. Let me know if you think I should continue, and your thoughts on the piece. Your reviews and advice will be greatly appreciated. **

**-ktattoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Looks like this story needed to continue. I want to thank Kitty McCrash and FreakingOutAndJOingDalton for being awesome, and special thanks to my own best friend, Amber. She never gave up on me writing again. Thanks, girl!**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lauren Zizes or Glee, but I do own my OC's! ****

That night, Kassie lay in bed for hours, unable to get her mind to stop whirling. She still wasn't sure about joining the Glee Club the next day, no matter how badly she wanted to the previous year. Due to her proximity to Lauren, she had managed to slide by without being bullied, and by joining the club she was going to doom herself to the ridicule of the football players. Hell, even Jewfro will get the balls to throw some red dye number seven in her face.

She would do it, though. By joining Glee, she would show her support for her friend, and maybe even give Rachel Berry a run for her money.

The following morning found Lauren in the passenger seat of her best friend's car, the girls singing along to some Adele song on the radio. "You really are good, Kass. I'm glad you're doing this with me. Trust me, you won't regret it." Lauren patted her friends' jean-clad thigh with a small smile. "You get to beat Berry, and I get to make Puckerman love me."

Behind the wheel, the other brunette forced a smile. "Just wait 'til they hear our audition piece. They'll have to love us."

That afternoon found the duo standing in front of the Glee club while Noah Puckerman explained how Lauren had found him in the john and he convinced her to join the club. He admitted he had no idea who the other girl was or why she was there, but as Lauren glared at the mohawked teen, he backed down and stopped talking.

Lauren stepped forward, pulling her friend with her. "This is my friend Kassie and she wants to join as well. And if you don't like it, tough shit."

Clearing her throat, Kassie smiled softly, her blue eyes nervous but excited as she took in the club before her; every one of them talented and a bit intimidating, even if she would never admit it out loud.

"Thanks for letting us join you guys. I um…. I wanted to try out last year but chickened out. If it's okay, 'Ren and I prepared something for you if you want to actually hear us sing."

Shoving her hands in her jean pockets, the girl looked down at her shoe, the white point of the sneaker dirtied with a small black spot.

Lauren pulled her friend to her and smirked. "My girl is good. She put your scrawny ass to shame, Berry." Proud of her best friend, Lauren nodded to one of the band guys that always seemed to be around and took a couple steps back from her friend, ready to join in during her own part of the solo, but willing to give her friend the spotlight.

Mr. Shuester just shrugged. "Ms. Zizes, Ms. Reynolds, the floor is yours."

The music started, and with a panicked look at her friend, Kassie began to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Lauren stepped in, easily taking the male part in the song, singing right along with her friend.

_Wake me up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Wake me up inside)_

_Save me_

_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

_Wake me up_

_(Bid my blood to run)_

_I can't wake up_

_(Before I come undone)_

_Save me_

_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The girls sang the dark song as if they had been doing so together for years. The Glee clubbers looked on, unable to take their eyes off of the blue eyed ponytailed and jean clad overweight girl before them. Zizes was alright, but the other girl was good. Everyone could see that.

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

Dropping the last note at the end of the song, Kassie grinned at Lauren, pulling her friend into a hug. "We did it! That was so freaking awesome!" She stepped back, proud of herself and Lauren for pulling off singing in front of an audience for the first time.

The entire room erupted in applause and Mr. Shuester stood, standing between the plus sized girls, placing a hand on each girls' shoulder and squeezed. "Well guys, what do you think? Are Lauren and Kassie in?"

In answer, eleven pairs of hands clapped together and Kassie found herself being pulled into a fierce, breath taking hug by her friend.

"We're in!"

**A/N: The song was "Bring Me To Life" by Evanesence. Hope you liked it!**

**-ktattoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here's chapter 3... already! I know these updates are short, but I promise they will get longer the more the story continues. I"m still trying to figure out just what story I am telling. Sorry there is so much OC in here, the next chapter will be better. Promise.**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lauren Zizes or Glee, but I do own my OC's! ****

"Hey, Reynolds! Hold up!" Kassie turned to find Santana and Brittany heading her way. Holding her books closer to her chest, the heavier girl backed up against the lockers, her blue eyes wide in what could only be fear and surprise. What could the two Cheerios want with her? It had only been a couple hours since she and Lauren had auditioned, surely they didn't want her to leave Glee already, did they?

"Um… hey Santana. Hi, Brittany. What's up?" She shivered slightly as the cheerleaders stood before her.

"Look, you're good. Really good. Brittbritt here and I just wanted to offer to show you the dance moves to the numbers we are performing this weekend for sectionals." Santana spoke, popping a hip, making her dark pony dance.

Brittany nodded, her own high ponytail jumping around. "We want to show you how to move and I think you are a dolphin. San doesn't think so, but I know you are."

"Brit! She's not a dolphin, and she has no idea what you are talking about."

"But she's like Kurtie, isn't she? With…" Santana slapped her hand over the blonds mouth, effectively cutting her off.

"What she's trying to say is we would love to get you up to speed. You are good. Almost as good as I am, and if we want to take Berry and her midget voice out, we need you. You in?"

The bigger girl had watched the exchange quietly, nearly jumping when she realized that the tall blonde had practically accused her of being gay. She knew who Kurt Hummel was, and there was no way in hell she would let anyone find out her secret. She couldn't handle going through what she knew he had gone through.

"I'm not _gay _if that is what you are trying to insinuate, Brittany. But yes, I could use some help learning the dances and the music if you are offering." Looking over at the Latina, she added, "and while Berry may be good, you are right, we are better. We could work together I guess. I have to go now though. Class and all. See you guys later?"

Biting her lower lip, the heavy girl turned and left, trying not to let her shaking legs betray her and she walked away from the two hottest girls in the school. How could Brittany have figured it out?

"Brittany and Santana know. Brittany called me a dolphin and compared me to Hummel." Kassie sighed heavily, flopping down onto her bed, pulling her stuffed frog to her chest and she curled into a ball.

Lauren sat on the edge of her friends' bed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't worry about them. Well, not Brittany. That blonde is dumb enough to believe anything you tell her. Satan, though is another problem. You saw the way she glared at me when Puckerman admitted that I rocked his world. She's jealous. Be careful around them? She knows she can't win in a fight against me…."

"So you think she might try to get to me instead? Fuck!" Exasperated, Kassie sat up and threw the stuffed animal against a wall. "She and Brittany offered to teach me the dances for Sectionals and want to team up to destroy Rachel Berry."

"And you agreed, didn't you? God, Kassie. You really are too damn friendly and accepting for your own good." Lauren paused, thinking. "You know what? Go work with them. You teach me the dances afterwards and in mean time, find out if Santana is plotting to get Puck back in her favor. We could do this. I get Puck, and you get to be the star."

"Agreed."

**A/N: Told it was short. R&R. I love helpful reviews!**

**-ktattoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I promised a longer chapter and this is a bit more so. I am contemplating writing a side story to compliment this one that tells of the girl's past to elaborate on the first part of this chapter. Once again, big thanks to my friend Amber, for listening to my ideas and being pure awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Ms. Lauren Zizes. Kassie though, is all mine.**

* * *

><p>Down in Lauren's basement bedroom, the two friends practiced moves for the numbers they were to perform in two short days at Sectionals. As they danced along to <em>Valerie,<em> Lauren glanced over at her friend, swelling with pride at the look of sheer happiness on the other girls' face. She hadn't seen her friend this much at peace in a long time, and it was good to know that she had helped make the girl happy.

"K, can we take a break? My legs haven't shaken this much since Gerald Frik and I had at it at the conference championship match last year." Lauren collapsed to the floor as Kassie hit pause on the laptop they were using to play the music. "You haven't told me what has been happening at your practices with the Cheerios. Has Santana said anything about me or Puckerman?"

Sitting on the desk chair, Kassie shrugged. "Santana seems to think that Puckerman was only using you to get another member so they could perform this weekend. Figures he was desperate enough to make out with 'that whale of blubber.' Brittany keeps asking me if I am a gay shark."

At the confused look on her friends' face, Kassie frowned and elaborated, "Brittany seems to think that dolphins are gay sharks and that I am a lesbian." Closing her eyes, the girl banged her head on the desk.

"Kas, you and I both know that you aren't gay. Your two year crush on that gigantor Finn Hudson proves that. Maybe…" Lauren paused, not really wanting to continue, but needing to get it out there. With this thing going on between herself and Puckerman, they had to clear the air. "Maybe she was able to pick up on what we had at some point. I'll admit, singing with you the other day made me think of what we used to have, and I know it did for you as well. And I know neither of us want to lose our friendship though the other stuff has stopped."

Kassie forced a small smile. "Nothing has or is going to change. You're still my best friend; we don't need that other stuff. We've proven that since it stopped. I just… I don't want people making assumptions about me. I can't handle it if people heard that I'm a lesbian and I got shit for it, no matter how untrue it may be. I don't want to be ran out like Azimo ran Hummel out."

Lauren crossed the short space between her bed and desk in a few short strides, and gathered her friend into a bone crushing hug. "No one is gonna fuck with you. And if Satan tries anything against you, I'll kick her ass. Now, let's get back to work. We have a stupid singing competition to win!"

* * *

><p>The Monday after Sectionals found Kassie wondering through the halls of McKinley headed to her locker before heading to Glee Club. She was humming to herself, a song that she was considering singing in the club that week stuck in her head when she was pulled from her thoughts by something freezing slapping her in the face. Blinking through a red haze, the plus size girl looked in horror at the group of football players standing before her, led by the giant dark skinned linebacker.<p>

"Take that, you fat Glee freak!" Azimo threw another slushie in the girls' face before gesturing to his team to leave.

It took all Kassie had to not break into tears as she just stood in the hallway, surrounded by melting ice. She hadn't even made an attempt to move, too stunned to do so. A male voice made her jump slightly as a teen in a letterman jacket stopped before her.

"Hey, you need help cleaning up?" The girl looked up, her face etched with confusion at the guy offering to help her. She nodded and let herself be led into the boys' bathroom, her nose wrinkling a bit at the smell. It was then that she managed to find her voice.

"Why are you helping me, Karofsky? It was your friends that did this to me. Why bother?"

The football player turned on the tap and handed the girl a handful of paper towels, getting them wet before doing so. With a shrug, Karofsky took her books and began to try and salvage them as the girl washed her face. "I don't know. You didn't deserve that, though. Azimo is a lard-ass himself. He had no right to call you that, even if you are in Glee."

At a loss, Kassie finished wiping the dye off her face and neck knowing there was no possible way to salvage her clothes. She would have to call her mom to bring her a change. "Well, um.. Thanks for helping me, I guess. You, uh, should probably get back to your friends now, though. I'll just see myself out." She took her books from the tall boys' arms and turned to leave.

"Thanks again. That was… nice of you."

With one last confused look in David Karaofsky's direction, the girl left.

* * *

><p>Lauren was worried when her friend walked into Glee late, her hair soping wet and her clothes tinted red. She ran to Kassie, her face full of fury and concern. "Who the hell did this to you? I swear I will find them and KILL them!" Fuming, she pulled her friend into the room, sitting her down. The rest of the club looked on, concerned for their new team member, but used to seeing their friends covered in slushie.<p>

Mercedes took Kassie's books and set them to the floor, concerned for the new girl. "This was your first time, wasn't it?"

"Dude, the first time always sucks," Finn added.

"Was is Karaofsky? Cause I will bring him down!" Lauren was still fuming, ready for revenge for her friend.

"It's wasn't Karaofsky. Azimo did it. Karaofsky… He… Helped me."

Reactions varied. Most were shocked since the tall footballer was usually the one throwing the slushies, but Mercedes and Santana just sat back, more confused than anything. At that moment, Shuester walked in, bringing to group to order, putting an end to any questions that may have been headed Kassie's way.

Lauren just scowled, promising to never let her friend get hurt like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: For some reason, this just took a bit out of me. I didn't feel comfortable while writing most of this chapter, but I hope it turned out well. Thanks as always to my lovely friend Amber for just being awesome- even when sick. The song at the end is "Autumn and Me" by Saving Jane.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean Karofsky helped you?"<p>

"That dick is always the one to slushie us!"

"Seriously, Reynolds, what happened?"

Her fellow club mates surrounded her the moment the teacher left the room, bombarding her with questions. Kassie just sunk into her chair watching her best friend pace the floor in frustration. As touched as she was with her friends' concern, all the girl wanted to do was shower and change clothes.

"Look, I don't know what Karofsky was thinking. All I know is he wasn't happy that Azimo called me fat. He seemed genuinely concerned. Helped clean my books off and everything. Can you stop bugging me about it now?" The girl stood to leave, "I'm glad you are all concerned, I appreciate it. Just… leave Karofsky alone, will you? He didn't do anything."

She left, knowing her friend was right behind her.

* * *

><p>"Karofsky! Hold up!" The wrestler stalked down the hallway toward the football player, pushing the tall boy against the lockers. Lauren was fuming, more than ready to beat the crap out of the guy; only at her friends' insistence did she not raise a fist.<p>

"What the hell, Zizes?"

"Look you neanderthal, leave Kassie alone. I'm going to let it go this time since she insists you didn't hurt her, but I swear to the wrestling gods that I will kick your fucking ass if you mess with her. Got it?" The wrestler shoved the stunned male back against the lockers before turning to walk off.

"Zizes?"

Spinning quicker than a girl of her size should be able to do, Lauren turned back around. "What, Karofsky?"

"Is she alright? Kassie? Is she okay? I only ask 'cause she seemed shook up when I last saw her."

Head cocked to the side, the girl put her hands on her hips and scowled. What was his issue? "She'll be fine. I'm going to make damn sure that doesn't happen to her again. Tell your buddies that if they mess with her again, they will have to deal with me. And you, leave her be. No one needs your crap, got it?" With that said, she left without looking back, yet more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>In Glee the next day, the pair listened to Schuster go on about Christmas and how they were all going to go caroling around the school.<p>

"This is going to be awesome, guys! We'll go class to class to collect money for the homeless shelter, what do you think?"

The group groaned, knowing just how bad it would turn out. Kassie and Lauren glanced at each other and shrugged. They would do it, no matter the risk.

"We're in Mr. Schue."

"Great, Lauren! That's what I'm talking about! Now, here's what I was thinking we would do. Everyone take some music and let's get to work!"

The teacher stopped Kassie, taking her by the shoulder. "I would like you sing _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen _when we perform in the teachers' lounge. Are you up for it?"

Shocked, Kassie could do nothing but nod. A solo this soon? She would take it. "Sure, Mr. Schue. Not a problem. Um, I was wondering though… Is there any way I could sing something for the class tomorrow? If that's alright of course?"

The teacher nodded. "I don't see why not. Rachel wanted to sing tomorrow as well, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing the spotlight."

The girl stifled a laugh. "Of course not…"

* * *

><p>Letting Rachel go first, Kassie watched and listened as the small girl sang her tiny little heart out to Hudson. She was good, no doubt about it, but she tended to over-exaggerate her facial expressions, making the performance comical. After the other girl finished to a round of applause, the plus size singer took the stage. Her stomach was full of butterflies.<p>

"Um, I really want to thank you guys for letting me and Lauren join Glee. And I really appreciate you all sticking up for me when I got slushied. Everyone here seems really close, kinda like a messed up family, and you accepted us. So, uh.. this song is called _Autumn and Me_ by Saving Jane."

_We were seventeen and on our own_

_When we hit the gas for the great unknown._

_I was named for a boy, she was named for the fall, _

_And nothing much else really mattered at all._

_I knew what happened on her kitchen floor,_

_And she knew what it meant when I wrote on the door._

_Secrets spilled into that dark,_

_And everyone was a piece of my heart._

She smiled as she sang, a sad one, knowing how tough their friendship had been. Putting her heart and all of the thanks could muster into the song, Kassie continued on.

_It's a lullaby_

_It's a beautiful life_

_And it sings me to sleep most every night_

_So I hold it close_

_And I hide it away_

_That's how I keep it from going astray_

_Love doesn't need a rhyme or reason to be_

_This is the story of Autumn and me._

_We grew up fast in a few short years_

_And we littered the path with the tracks of our tears_

_But we carved our names in the proverbial wall_

_And nothing much else really matters at all_

_We earned every line in our twenty-five years_

_We cried over boys and we laughed over beers_

_I wouldn't trade the girl for a song_

_She lets me know right where I belong_

_Rooftop dancing in the summer heat_

_New car crash on a one way street_

_Stangers moving up to the fourth floor_

_Strange, now nobody knows me more_

_It's a lullaby_

_It's a beautiful life_

_And it sings me to sleep most every night_

_So I hold it close_

_And I hide it away_

_That's how I keep it from going astray_

_Love doesn't need a rhyme or reason to be_

_This is the story of Autumn and me._

The music faded away to a loud round of applause. Through the haze of tears that she didn't even realize had began to form, Kassie saw her friend make her way on stage before she was enveloped in a hug.

"Thanks, Kass. You're the greatest friend ever."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am uploading the story of how Lauren and Kassie met, which also explains exactly what kind of history the girls have. Go look for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's chapter six! It's earlier than I expected it to be and I hope you like it. I actually enjoyed writing this one. It's fun to see the girls helping each other with their love lives. Go check out "The Way It All Began." I'll have the second part to that up by the end of the week. **

**NOTE: As I'm sure you have noticed, this is all wildly AU. With that said, I think for this fic, let's just say it is just before Christmas in Season 2. I have ideas of a Christmas story featuring the girls that I want to work on this week as well. Be sure to look for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or Zizes. If I did, she would still be around, and I would have Karofsky tied up in the basement. Kassie is mine, and I luffs her.**

* * *

><p>"Yo! Zizes, hold up!"<p>

Lauren paused, smiling to herself before rearranging her features into a smirk as she turned to face the one guy she would let get away with speaking to her like that. "What, Puckerman?"

"Look, Lauren, you kick ass. I've never met a girl that rocks as hard as you do. You're the shit, and I am totally down with you and your curves." Puck leaned against Lauren's locker, and when he flashed his bad boy smile, it took all she had not to melt right then and there.

"Look here, Puckerman; I know I'm all that a bag of chips, but I don't think you can handle all this woman. It's gonna take more than your sweet talking to get me. You dig?" There. She had done it. As much as she wanted to drag him to a janitor's closet then and there, she stood her ground.

"Don't make me beg, Zizes. Let me take you to dinner. Breadstix, tomorrow night. You in?"

Shaking her head, the big girl frowned. "Not that easy, Puckerman. You make a formal presentation, then we'll talk. Got it? Good. Now move, I gotta get to class." With all she could muster, Lauren turned and began to walk away. Before she could get too far out of ear shot, she heard Puck say something to himself.

"I think I'm in love."

Grinning, Lauren continued on her way to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Zizes. Can I talk to you for a minute?<p>

Lauren looked up from her Algebra book to glare at the male speaking to her. "What do you want, Karofsky? I'm studying here."

David Karaofsky sat across from the wrestler at the library table and Lauren frowned as she tried to decipher the look on the boys' face. He seemed nervous; scared almost. Everyone had noticed how he hadn't been giving the Glee kids a hard time as of late and no one could explain his recent absence, so it came as a shock that he would want to speak to her.

"Look, I know you don't like me. You and the other Glee kids have every right to hate me, I know that. And I am sorry for everything."

"And I ask again, what do you want?" She sighed heavily, closing her book- homework would have to wait. If the football player was willing to apologize, then she would at least hear him out.

"I'll be honest; I like Kassie. A lot. I have for awhile and I was wondering if… well, if you had any advice on how I can get her to agree to go on a date with me."

Speechless, the girl took a deep breath, slowing releasing the warm air. "Let me get this straight, you want to take my best friend on a date? You? The guy who helped to make the lives of the entire Glee club miserable and ran Kurt out of school, now wants to date the newest member of Glee?"

"Yeah, pretty much... Will you help me? I know I've screwed up, but Kassie… she's something else. She makes me want to change. I've even decided to go to Dalton to apologize to Hummel."

"You're serious?" Lauren doubted the boy, and with reason. Yet… it did seem as if the guy was sincere.

"I am."

"Fine. I don't like this, but I'll help. You're going to have to sing to her. In front of the entire Glee club."

The boy nodded. "I can do that. I had figured as much. Are there any bands or groups on particular that she likes? I don't want to blow this."

The girl shrugged, unsure as to how she wanted this to turn out. "Just sing something special to you. Something truthful and heartfelt. She'll get the message."

David Karofsky stood to leave. "Thank you, Lauren. I appreciate your help. I won't hurt her, I promise."

Watching the boys' retreating back, the wrestler muttered under her breath; "You better not."

* * *

><p>Kassie was sitting before the piano in the choir room during her free period, notebook and pencil before her, a song half finished. Footsteps pulled the girl from her thoughts, alerting her to the arrival of another person. The girl turned, smiling when she saw Puckerman heading her way. "Hey, Puck. What's up?"<p>

The boy sat on the piano bench beside her, randomly plunking keys on the piano. "Kass, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything. What's going on?" Closing the notebook, the girl turned to the boy beside her. Ever since joining Glee, the girl had grown fond of the Jew, growing more comfortable with the idea of the boy possibly dating her best friend. If only they would get a move on already.

"I need help getting Lauren to go on a date with me. Apparently, I have to 'woo' her. Her words, not mine. You're her best friend, would you help me? I was thinking I could sing to her or something. I just don't know what."

Smiling, the girl nodded. "Signing might do it. Try an *NSYNC song. L won't ever admit it, but she is a sucker for the boy band. She also likes ring pops. The red ones- the blue ones turn her tongue blue and she hates that."

Kassie shrieked as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Reynolds! You rock!"

The brunette watched in amusement as the boy sauntered away. She hoped his plan would work- it was taking far too long for her friend and the Jew to get together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is in David's POV. I couldn't make it work any other way. I know it doesn't focus on the girls, but I'm pretty okay on how it turned out. Let me know what you think of the change in view- I might do it more often. **

**Enjoy!**

David paced around his bedroom, his head reeling from the events of the past few weeks. Just when he thought he was coming to terms with his possible homosexuality, this girl just wonders right in front of him, turning everything upside down again. He was learning to be okay with the thought that maybe, just maybe, he had found Kurt Hummel attractive. Fine. Hummel was one fine piece of ass. There. But then he had run the boy out of McKinley; not that he meant to. Honestly. He didn't want Kurt to leave; he just wanted him to be scared enough to keep his mouth shut.

Kurt had left, and David was left alone to deal with his possible gayness on his own. Then one day as he was walking to the gym for a session with the weights, he saw Az and some of the guys slushie the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. That shocked the hell out of him. One minute David thought he could be gay and the next, this girl makes him think otherwise.

Wanting to help the girl, he had dragged her into the boys' bathroom to help clean her up. When free of the red dye, the girl was even more gorgeous and it took everything he had to not cheer right then and there. He wasn't gay! At least not fully since he really wanted to kiss the tears that were collecting in the corner of the girl's eyes away. Instead, he tried to compliment her the best he could while apologizing for his friends' behavior.

Now here he was, pacing his floor, contemplating actually going to Dalton Academy to speak to Kurt. First things first though; find a song to sing to Kassie Reynolds. David sighed and fell back onto his bed. He needed help.

"Puckerman! Dude, can I talk to you?" Dave stepped up his pace to catch up to the other guy. He had to bite back a rude remark when the mohawked boy turned with a sneer.

"What the hell do you want, Karofsky?" David blinked, not sure if this was the best idea or not.

"I need your help, Puckerman. I know you're trying to get with Zizes, but she isn't going for it. I talked to her and I need you to help me get her friend Kassie. I guarantee that helping me get Kassie will get Lauren for you." There, he said it. Exactly the way he had rehearsed. He flinched expecting a punch, but one never came.

"I want in those over-sized pants, so what do you have in mind? I would do anything to get my hands on that woman." Puck leaned against a locker and David smiled to himself. This would work- it had to.

"You and I need to sing to them. Zizes claims singing is the best way to get her friend, and I bet that if you sang her something that didn't make her feel horrible, then Zizes would come running right to you."

"Meet me in the auditorium at four. We'll get to work then."

David grinned as he watched Puckerman walk away; mentally kicking himself for noticing how nice the other boys' ass looked in those jeans. He thought he had gotten past that. It didn't matter though. Soon he would have Kassie Reynolds, and it was her that he really wanted.

* * *

><p>Pacing the floor of the stage, David shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he tried to collect his thoughts and make sure he could remember his parts. From somewhere beside him, he could hear Puckerman talking to the other guys, giving out instructions. They had enlisted the help of Hudson and that Sam guy for the number, and everything had to be perfect.<p>

Feeling a presence next to him, Dave looked over to see Puckerman standing beside him. "You ready for this, dude?"

Dave nodded. He was ready. As ready as he would be. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Taking up his guitar (yes, he could play), and standing before his microphone, the football player looked around at the group performing with him and nodded. The curtain went up and Dave squinted through the lights that blinded him. He couldn't see anything out in the audience, but he felt that was probably for the best.

He could hear Puckerman talking beside him, explaining just why they were there as he felt dozens of eyes on him.

"I know none of you have a reason to believe me, or want to listen to anything I have to say and I don't blame you. It's just… Well… Kassie, please just listen?"

Locking eyes with Puckerman, the two began strumming as Puckerman began to sing.

"_So many times, I thought I held it in my hands_

_But just like grains of sand,_

_Love slipped though my fingers._

_So many nights, I asked the Lord above,_

_Please make me lucky enough, to find a love that lingers._

_Something keeps tellin' me that you could be my answered prayer,_

_You must be heaven sent I swear, cuz;_

David picked up the next verse, singing the words he had searched long and hard to find to describe how he felt.

_You belong here_

_You were meant for me_

_You belong here_

_You were meant to be with me_

_You've got the better part of me_

_Always have and always will_

_You've got the better part of me, oh_

_And you know that I'm right_

_And I know I'm asking too much_

_And I know I'm taking control_

_But, a heart that's not worth breaking isn't worth much, not at all_

_Isn't worth much at all_

Giving the lead back to the other male, David played, his fingers dancing across the strings of his guitar.

_Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn_

_Oh your secrets I will learn_

_Even if it takes forever._

_With you by my side, I can do anything_

_I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together._

_My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be,_

_I know it more each time we touch cuz;_

_You are the better part you'll see_

_Always have and always will_

_You'll be the better part of me, oh, for the rest of my life_

_And I know I'm asking too much_

_And I know I'm all control_

_But, I'll give you all I have_

_It isn't much, much at all_

_I'm not much at all_

_Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak_

_Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak_

_Could it be true that this is what god has meant for me,_

_Cuz baby I can't believe, that something like you could happen to me._

_Something magical (something magical)_

_Something spiritual (something spiritual)_

_Something stronger than the two of us alone_

_Something physical_

_Something undeniable (undeniable)_

_Nothing like anything (anything) that I've ever known_

_You belong here_

_You were meant for me_

_You belong here_

_You belong here with me_

_You were meant to be with me_

_(You belong here with me)_

_Baby I can't believe that something like you could happen to me."_

The music faded and David looked up to see that the lights in the audience had been turned on and that he could finally see those who had been watching them. He found Kassie immediately, making contact with her shinning blue eyes. She nodded at him and that was he needed. Dave set his guitar down on the edge of the stage and jumped off the hard floor, his feet making contact with the carpet of the auditorium.

Standing before the girl he just bared his soul to; David looked down at that beautiful face and couldn't stop the grin that broke out as she pulled him into a kiss.

It was short, but it was enough. They broke apart and he was sad to have that contact gone. Dave looked over to see Puckerman and Zizes making out right in front of everyone, and he choked back a laugh. He turned his attention back to the girl beside him; tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, David sighed.

"Would you go out to dinner with me some time," he asked, still unsure if the girl would even give him a chance.

Blue eyes found his.

"I would love to."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! The songs are "Something Like You" by NSYNC and "You Belong Here" by Anberlin. I would love to get your feedback on this chapter and the story as a whole. I'm torn on where I want to take this and how far it should go. I love Kassie and Lauren to pieces, and I reallyreallyreally hope you all are as well.**

**P.S. I now have a Tumblr! Find me! www . ktattoo . tumblr . com**

**-ktattoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! It's a bit sooner than I expected and full of friendly fluffiness. I want to thank BlueStarMusicGeek for their continued support and amazinf reviews. I also want to add that I _may_ be writing a sequel to "A Very Glee Christmas Dinner" since I have gotten so many alerts for favorites. **

**As always, the only thing that belongs to me is Kassie. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Aaaahhhhhhhrrrggggg!"<p>

Black fabric flew through the air, landing on top of an ever growing pile of discarded clothing. As another shirt landed on the pile, the offender cried out again in agony.

"I have _nothing _to wear!" Flopping down onto her bed, Kassie nearly screamed again in frustration. Nearly pulling out her hair, the girl stood again, huffing her way back to her closet. A few more items, a scarf included, joined the pile; it wasn't until a pair of shorts hit Lauren in the face did she decide to intervene.

Pulling her friend out of the closet (ironic in a sense), Lauren shoved the to the bed before pulling out a pair of black dress slacks and a shiny green top with a black short sleeved sweater jacket. She threw the outfit at her friend and pulled a pair of short heeled shoes from the shoe back over the back of the door.

"There. Now you have something to wear. Karofsky would be pleased even if you showed up in your pajamas if that meant you were actually there." Lauren began picking clothing up from the floor, hanging them back up as she thought back to the day before. She knew Karofsky had a thing for her friend, but she really hadn't expected him to really take her advice and sing for the other girl. And how had Puck known to sing an *NSYNC song? She figured her best friend had had a hand in that since she was the only one who knew about her weakness for the boy band.

Taking the outfit her friend had picked out, Kassie set it out on her bed and looked it over. With her hair slightly curled and a dash of mascara, it just might work. "Thanks, L. I don't know what I would do without you." Picking up a discarded pair of jeans, the girl put them away, the pair falling into a comfortable silence as they worked to clean up the mess a distraught Kassie had made.

The last shirt hung, both girls smiled at each other, unspoken words of gratitude flowing between them. It was Kassie who broke the peaceful quiet as she sat at her small vanity, brushing her hair out before getting ready to curl it. "How are things with Puck after the performance yesterday? You two finally get your shit together?" she teased, plugging in her curling iron.

Taking the iron from her friend before she burnt herself, Lauren set to work curling the ends of the other girls' hair. "Yeah, we got it. I've got you to thank though. I know you told him to sing that song, so thanks."

"You would have caved eventually. We were all just tired of seeing the two of you dance around, flirting like mad. Someone needed to help you two along." She glanced at her friend in the mirror, glad to see her happy.

"I liked Karofsky's song. It was like he was staking his claim on you while trying to woo you at the same time. The boy sure has got you pegged though. How he knew that you crave someone else's control is beyond me." Lauren shrugged as she curled another small section of hair.

"I'm friends with you; that's proof enough. You are much more over-bearing than I am, and I pretty much do whatever you suggest or decide. I'm pretty sure everyone in Glee has me pegged as a more submissive girl with a really powerful voice. The thought of David staking claim on me, though…." The girl shivered at the thought of the large football player holding her down, pulling her close, her body flush against his broad frame.

"Stop fidgeting! I'll burn you if you can't stay still." She pulled on a chunk of hair to prove her point before wrapping the hair around the iron. "Good girl. But yeah, I guess it is kind of obvious. Am I really that overbearing though? I know I have attitude and all that, but do I come off as too… abrasive?" She let the last curl fall from the iron and separated them out with her fingers before grabbing the hair spray.

Kassie shrugged then cringed as the cold spray sent chills up her spine. "We're best friends and I've known you forever, so I'm not exactly impartial, but yeah, you can be a bit mean at times. I know you mean well, but others don't get it. You just have a very big, dominating personality. You know who you are and own it; the scares a lot of people."

Lauren just nodded before she sank onto her friends' bed. She knew she could be a bit… much at times. But she kicked ass, and people also liked that. Puck did, and so did Kassie, and that's all that mattered. She watched as the other girl carefully applied a light layer of makeup and her chest swelled with pride. This would be her best friends' first date, and Lauren swore to herself that if David Karofsky did anything to hurt her girl, the boy would pay.

Kassie slipped into her outfit and slid her feet into the short heels before studying herself in the full sized mirror on the back of her bedroom door. The girl before her didn't even look like herself. Somehow in recent weeks, Kassie felt as if she had changed; she had gone from the shy quiet girl who hung out with the girl wrestler to a young woman with a voice of her own. She was no longer afraid to speak up when she needed to, and found that she loved singing in front of others. She was even thinking about writing a song for Regional's since the club had decided to do original songs.

Now here she was, dressed up and waiting for a boy to take her out of her first date. She smiled at herself in the mirror, marveling at herself. She turned and looked over at the girl on her bed, grateful to have a friend like Lauren. She knew David hadn't thought about singing to her by himself. Knowing that her friend cared about her love life was nice; she wasn't sure what would happen when that time came after all the pair had been though. Lauren hadn't let her down.

Kassie crossed to her bed and kissed her best friend on the cheek. "Thank you, Lauren. For everything. You are the best friend a girl could ask for."

Standing, the wrestler pulled the other girl into a hug. "Anytime. Now get downstairs and wait for Karofsky to get here. I'm going to make your mess of a bed and head home. Call me later, okay?"

* * *

><p>The next morning found Lauren and Kassie making their way up the steps to McKinley High just like every other day- except today was different; as soon as the girls entered the building, David fell into step beside Kassie as Puck took Lauren's hand in his own. The girls exchanged bewildered looks before shrugging at each other with a smile.<p>

Puck and Lauren took off down toward their homeroom class, and David pulled the remaining girl closer to him, putting his arm around her waist. "I had a good time last night. Thanks for letting me take you to dinner." The boy bit his lip as the pair continued down the hallway, obviously heading for Kassie's locker since they had passed by her homeroom.

Looking up at her… well, she wasn't sure what to call him yet, the girl grinned flashing the smile she had wore braces for two years to get. "I had fun as well. I didn't expect to go bowling, but I had a blast." She opened her locker and exchanged a few books before shutting it again.

"I have to get to class now, and so should you. Mr. Williams won't be happy if you're late."

David nodded, "He doesn't like me much anyhow. Will I see you at lunch?"

"Yep. I'll be sitting with the rest of the Glee club, though." Noticing the slight frown on the boys face, Kassie tried to refrain from doing so herself. Frowning did not look good on David Karofsky she decided. "You don't have to join us. I understand." She did. She knew he would get hell if he were to sit beside her and her friends, and she didn't want him to be harassed like they were.

The football player shook his head; "I don't give a fuck what they think anymore. I'm going to sit by my girl and if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me." He bent down and kissed the girl on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

Sighing, Kassie watched as the boy she was beginning to fall in love with walked away. She knew that he wouldn't always not care what everyone else thought. Eventually, something would happen to Dave, and by damn she would be there for him like he had been for her.

Nodding to herself, the plus size girl spun on her heel and left for class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. It's more of a filler chapter, but still... **

**I won't be updating again until after Christmas since I work both Christmas eve and Christmas day (I volunteered), so I hope to have a new chapter or two up just after the holiday. **

**If you have any ideas or requests or prompt ideas for a story you want to see, let me know. I'm taking requests! **

**Happy Holidays my lovely Gleeks!**

**-ktattoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope everyone has been enjoying their holidays. As promised, here is chapter nine. It is the longest chapter yet with over 2,300 words. I want to thank you all for your continued support for this story as it has taken a life of its own, especially to BlueStarMusicGeek for their awesome reviews every chapter. **

**I do not own Glee or anything of that sort. I do however own Kassie and the song she sings later in the chapter is my own as well. **

* * *

><p>Lauren and the rest of the Glee Club watched as David Karofsky bypassed his usual table with his fellow jocks and slid his way onto the bench at their table, taking a seat next to Puck. Kassie had yet to arrive for lunch, so everyone was just a bit uncomfortable as the jock joined their table. She looked down at the rest of the group gauging their varying reactions.<p>

Puck, Finn and David had fallen into a comfortable conversation about the most recent game and the girl watched as Mike, Sam and even Artie joined in. Turning to the other end of the table, she caught glimpses of the conversation the girls were having.

"What does he think he's doing?"

"Committing social suicide obviously."

"He doesn't belong here."

"Just because he's dating Reynolds doesn't mean he is suddenly our friend."

The girl smirked as a shadow loomed over the girl's half of the table. Kassie had arrived, and from the contorted half smirk half frown on her friends' face, the girl wasn't happy about the gossip but had also found it highly amusing. She looked up at the girl and patted to the empty spot next to her. "Hey Kass. Have a seat here. Dave's down there talking game with the boys"

Taking the offered seat, the bigger girl sat down and pushed her tray away from her with a heavy sigh. "Lauren, look around. What do you see?"

The bespeckled teen looked around at the order, immediately seeing what her friend was referring to. The entire lunchroom had suddenly gone quiet and every eye was trained at their table; penetrating into the back of the new addition to the group. Looking down the long table past the bodies of her fellow Glee clubbers, Lauren made eye contact with her best friend's boyfriend.

He knew he was being stared at by _everyone_ in the lunchroom. What shocked her was the fact that he didn't seem to care. The wrestler gave the guy a slight nod before turning back to her friend.

Kassie was seething. Beyond pissed was the understatement of the year as far as she was concerned. Lauren tried to help calm her friend to no avail. She watched as her friend stood and walked down to the end of the table to her boyfriend. The other girl bent over and Lauren watched as whatever her friend was whispering into David's ear turned his face bright red with what she could only describe as part rage, part lust. The guy then stood up, turning to face the scores of teenagers staring at him.

Lauren waited with a baited breath to see just what was going to happen; she quickly noted that the rest of the Glee club were either watching as well, or in Puck's case, just shaking his head and chuckling.

"If any of you have a problem with the fact that I hang out with the Glee geeks, then get the fuck over it. My girl has promised a very heavy session in a janitor's closet later on for sitting with these losers, so back off. You would sit here too for a chance to lock lips with this sexy bitch."

Biting back a laugh as her friend literally _squeaked_ as she was pulled into what Lauren could tell was a bruising kiss, the wrestler clapped for the pair. The rest of the table caught on and eventually the whole cafeteria was clapping for the kissing couple.

Maybe… just maybe things might be looking up for her and her friends.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, settle down. We have two possible opening numbers for Regional's next week since both Rachel and Kassie wrote an original song. Since we have our big group number, I say we give both girls a chance to show what they have then we'll vote on a winning solo piece."<p>

The entire Glee club with the addition of David sat in the choir room, more than ready to get their set list finalized for next weekends' competition. Mr. Schuster stood before the club, rather proud of the fact that he had such a talented group before him. "Let's have Rachel go first. Rachel, come up and show us what you have written for us."

Everyone rolled their eyes when Rachel took her place in front of them and began to launch into a long winded explanation of how writing the song came about, giving Finn and Quinn very pointed looks all the while. They couldn't, however, doubt that the girl was good. Kassie sat back and listened to the lyrics Berry had written and had to admit that the song was good- possibly better than her own. And damn did the little hobbit have a great voice. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the girl sang, pouring her heart out into the song. There was no way she could beat that.

Yet before she knew it, Mr. Schue was clapping, congratulating Rachel on a job well done before announcing that she herself had something prepared. Getting a good luck kiss from her boyfriend and a quick hug from her best friend, Kassie stepped up in front of her classmates and swallowed thickly.

"I um… I wrote this during a pretty bad time in my life. I never thought I would or could do something with it, but um… I hope you like it."

She nodded to the band, and as the music began to fill the room, Kassie closed her eyes letting the music wash over her.

_This room is a prison_

_White walls and concrete_

_I'm trapped in the cell_

_With no way out  
><em>

_My mind is a daze_

_Filled with empty words_

_Does it matter which way I go_

_Please, please let me know  
><em>

Taking a breath, the girl smiled softly as Santana and Lauren came up to vocalize behind her in with the chorus. Everyone knew what Rachel's song was about; no one could truly understand what she was singing about as she broke into the chorus.

_I need the key to unlock the door_

_Let me out! Can't take any more_

_Open up! I'll break down the door_

_Can't take no more.  
><em>

No one knew exactly what had happened; just how she had snapped. All they knew was that she had.

_He said, she said_

_Don't give a fuck what who said_

_Listen to what I said_

_Can't take no more  
><em>

_Free as the wind_

_I wanna break out_

_Fuck the world within_

_Without a doubt  
><em>

They finally got it right. Figured out just what had happened and managed to help her. Now she was better. She was able to have friends and a relationship. She was doing well. Emotion filled her words, her entire being as she sang the bridge and went to end the song in hopes that maybe, just maybe someone else understood.

_My mind is a daze_

_Filled with empty words_

_Does it matter which way I go_

_Please let me know_

_Please let me know  
><em>

_Let me out! Can't take any more_

_Open up! I'll break down the door_

_I can't take no more_

_Can't take no more  
><em>

_I'll break down the door_

_Can't take no more  
><em>

Holding the final note for the last dozen beats, Kassie cut off as the music died to a round of applause. She felt herself being gathered up in strong arms and kissed deeply as David managed to mumble words of love and pride between kisses. When her boyfriend let her go she was immediately pulled into her best friends' understanding embrace. She let Lauren lead her back to her seat as Mr. Schue stood back up to address the group.

"Alrighty. We got to hear what both girls had for us. It's time for a vote. David, since you aren't in Glee, you can't vote. In the case of a tie, I will draw a name from the hat. Now everyone write down your choice and I'll tally them up."

Writing her own name on a piece of paper, Kassie assured herself that at least she would get two votes no matter what. Waiting for the result to be decided was the most dreadful five minutes of her life. She could hear Berry loudly whispering how while Kassie's song was very good, her own was much more emotional and her voice was just meant for solos. Kassie just curled into her boyfriend as Lauren ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay guys. The results are in. By just one vote… congratulations, Rachel. You got the solo for Regional's."

Kassie groaned and felt Dave kiss her forehead as she watched Berry run forward and start giving out orders as to how she wanted her backup vocals and giving more of her little 'suggestions.' The bigger girl just sighed and got up so they could practice the choreography for the group number. Maybe next year…

* * *

><p>Standing before Dalton Academy, David could defiantly see the appeal of attending a school that looks like it could be a castle. Kinda like Hogwarts. Before he could stop himself, David vaguely wondered if the students were sorted into houses, and if so, what would he be sorted in. He already knew the answer to that; he would be a Slytherin of course. He thought about Kassie and immediately placed her into Hufflepuff.<p>

Shaking the stray thoughts from his head, the boy looked back up at the wide double doors before taking the final step to enter the all-boys school. Full of trepidation, he pushed the doors open- his eyes going wide at the sight before him.

Dalton really _did_ look like Hogwarts; a huge grand staircase, expensive looking chandelier hanging over the entrance hall, and several students all in uniform wondering around. Unable to stop staring at his surroundings, David didn't notice as a uniformed boy approached him.

"Can I help you?"

The voice pulled the footballer from his thoughts and he turned his attention to the speaker. The kid was small- tiny really, with strawberry blonde hair that fell in his face and big eyes. Looking the small boy up and down, Dave frowned as he noticed what looked like paint on the other boys' hands.

"Um… yeah. Actually, I'm here looking for someone. Kurt Hummel?" Extending a hand, he added, "I'm Dave, by the way."

The small boy seemed reluctant but took the proffered hand and shook it. "Reed. Kurt is probably getting ready for Warbler practice. I'm heading that way myself if you want to follow me."

"Yeah… sure. Thanks."

David followed the boy as they went up the first floor of the staircase and down the marble hallway.

"Hang on just a minute and I'll grab him for you," the small boy squeaked before slipping into the room before them.

David waited, his beefy hands wringing around each other as he waited for the boy he had driven to this place to come out. The football player still couldn't believe he was here to apologize to Kurt, but he really felt horrible for how he had treated the kid and he wanted to try to ask for Kurt's forgiveness.

"What are you doing here, Karofsky?" Kurt's voice pulled Dave from his thoughts and back to the present. Looking at Kurt, David couldn't help but note how odd the boy looked in his uniform. It was so… not Kurt.

"Um… Is there anywhere we could talk? Like in private?"

Biting his lower lip, David followed Kurt to a pair of chairs at the end of the hall. The pair sat, both uncomfortably silent until David, shocking even himself stood and began pacing the floor, unable to sit under Hummel's stare any longer.

"I… I came here to apologize, Kurt. I know what I did to you was wrong on so many levels. I… You know now that I was having my own… issues, but that doesn't make how I treated you okay. Actually, it makes it worse. I should have sucked it up and maybe gone to you for help when I thought I might like other guys." Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks- and damnit did he hate showing any sign of emotion or weakness. But he had to get through this- to do this both of them.

"Hurting you- threatening your life is my biggest regret. Instead of shutting you out and pushing into another school, I should have tried something- anything else. I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt. I really am." He collapsed into the vacated chair and buried his head in his hands as the tears he had been refusing to shed finally forced their way through.

It felt like a year had passed before he finally felt the tears dry up and hear Kurt moving beside him. David felt rather than saw the other boy stand and face him.

"I forgive you."

David's eyes- red and puffy from crying, shot up, unable to believe what he just heard.

"I forgive you, but I won't forget. I understand you were going through a tough time, and yes, you could have made different decisions. Maybe we wouldn't be friends, but I would have listened to you and supported you."

Looking up at the other boy, David felt a small fragment of the guilt he had felt break away. "Tha.. Thank you, Kurt. That's more than I could ever ask for." He choked back another sob, not wanting to start crying again.

Kurt just nodded. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

Slowly, David stood with a nod. "I wanted to assure you that if you ever want to come back to McKinley, I will have your back. The Glee club misses you, Coach Sylvester misses you, and I even miss seeing you in the halls. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll even get to see you in Glee."

The look on the other boys' face would, on a normal day, have made David laugh. Instead, he just nodded before turning to leave. "I mean it Kurt, everyone misses you, and I promise you'll never hear anything bad from me. Your friends know you aren't truly happy here and would kill to get you back."

With one last small smile and nod at the other boy, David turned and left Dalton- a heavy weight having been lifted off of his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I very nearly split this chapter into two, but it just didn't feel right. **

**As always, of you have any prompt ideas or challenges for me, hit me up! I could go for a change in pace. **

**Keep a lookout for some new material coming your way soon!**

**-ktattoo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Yule/Christmas/whatever! Tomorrow is New Year's Eve! Wow... another year gone already...**

**For some reason, this felt very forced. I honestly did not want to write this, so if it feels awkward to you, that's because it did to me. I figured that the New Directions would celebrate the best way they knew how - with a party. **

**Read on, my lovelies, and be honest if/when you review.**

* * *

><p>The New Directions won at Regional's the following weekend. Rachel's solo number was a hit with the crowd and both Lauren and Kassie had to admit that the shorter girl winning had been for the best. The girls joined in as back-up and thoroughly enjoyed themselves as they sang the song they had helped write, showing off well rehearsed dance moves. Their blue dresses were beautiful, and Lauren's idea of combat boots was awesome.<p>

One the bus ride back to McKinley, everyone celebrated their victory singing and laughing as a family. Cheers rose when Rachel stood on one of the front seats and announced the party at her house later that night to celebrate. Kassie nearly laughed as the entire group cheered, distinctly remembering what had happened at Rachel's last party.

Lauren, Kassie, Puck and David, who had waited for the group to arrive back at the school, piled into Lauren's car and headed back to her house to get dressed for the party later than night. The four teens fell out of the car, still reeling from their post-win high. The girls went upstairs to change, leaving their boys downstairs as they went.

"That was…"

"So freaking AWESOME!"

Lauren pulled her best friend into a hug, lifting the other girl up off of the floor, causing Kassie the shriek in surprise. "Lauren! Put me down! Right this instant."

Her feet hit the floor and Kassie punched her friend's arm.

"What should we wear tonight?" Kassie unzipped her dress and stepped out of the uncomfortable thing- dresses just weren't her style; they made her thighs rub together uncomfortably.

Pulling her own off over her head, Lauren shrugged. "I'm keeping the boots on. You should throw on your ripped skinny jeans and one of your faded Hufflepuff shirts. No one really dresses all that nice to a Rachel Berry party after the first one."

Nodding, Kassie pulled out the items from her friends' closet. After nearly living at each others' houses for years, both girls had a decent amount of the others' clothing in their rooms. "You should go with your BIOTA jeans and my dark blue top." She grabbed the outfit as she spoke, tossing the clothing to her bespeckled friend.

"And nix the glasses tonight. Let everyone see your eyes tonight."

Lauren groaned- she hated going without her glasses. Sure she could see better with her contacts, but she kinda liked her pink frames. She pulled on her clothes for the night and swept her hair up off of her neck. Slipping back into her combat boots, Lauren once again had to admit that her friend had a flair for what looked good. She turned just in time to catch the shorter girl stepping into her jeans, and Lauren noted with pride at just how gorgeous her best friend was. If their experimenting hadn't ended like it had and if she wasn't dating Noah, Lauren would defiantly be all over her friend.

Kassie turned to catch her friend staring at her, a very familiar look in those brown eyes. Shaking her head, the brunette took a step toward her friend and shook her head with a small sigh. "L, come on. Stop drooling over my fine ass and let's get to that party." She took her friend by the hand and was about to head toward the door when she felt herself being pulled back and she was pulled into a pair of arms she knew better than her own.

She didn't know what she was thinking. Actually, that wasn't true; Lauren knew exactly what she was doing. Before she could stop herself, she pulled the shorter girl back and into her arms, lifting her best friends face to meet with her own before crashing their lips together.

_God how I miss this._

The girls separated, their eyes locked on the other. Kassie broke the tension that hummed throughout the room, brushing a soft kiss on the other girls' cheek before turning back to the door and resting against it.

"'Ren, we can't do this. That… we agreed that after what happened… We have boyfriends. We're not Brittany and Santana…"

Lauren crossed the space between them in three strides and pressed Kassie against the door. "Say no. Say it and I'll back off." She took the other's lips with own, leading the kiss, making it slow, pressing deeper, probing for more.

"Ssss…stop." Kassie managed to get the word out, forcing herself not to react in the way her body and her heart and yes, even parts of her mind wanted her to. Slipping out from under her friend, the girl bit her lip, still able to feel Lauren's lips on her own.

"The boys are downstairs. Let's… let's just go to the party and we'll, we can talk about this later, okay?" She pulled the door open and left, leaving a speechless Lauren behind her.

* * *

><p>The group of four entered Rachel's basement to find that everyone else had already arrived and from the look of it, most were already drinking. Kurt and Blaine had even showed up after getting an invite text from Kassie when the party had been announced. All four immediately went to the bar and fixed themselves something to drink; both Puck and David grabbed a beer and Kassie mixed up a whiskey and coke for her and Lauren. Drinks in hand, the four joined their friends in the center of the basement and began to dance.<p>

Four more whiskey and cokes later, the entire Glee club with the additions of Kurt, Blaine and David sat in a circle, a bottle spinning free from Mercedes' fingers. It stopped at Artie and everyone shared a laugh as the two kissed awkwardly, Mercedes bending over to kiss the wheelchair-bound boy.

"My turn!" Brittany announced as she grabbed the bottle. It spun for what seemed like ages for the drunken teens before landing on, "Kurtie!"

Everyone laughed as the blonde leaned over the playing area, the look of shear embarrassment on the boys' features as the pair shared a quick kiss.

"I guess that means it's my turn," Kassie stated before she took a drink from her cup and spun the empty wine cooler. She got a bit dizzy watching the bottle spin, but she felt incredibly light headed when it stopped on the one person she had hoped it wouldn't.

Taking another drink from her cup, she didn't hear the hoots and screams of her fellow Glee clubbers as she leaned around her boyfriend and pulled her best friend in for a kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the memory of the kiss back in the bedroom earlier, but Kassie found herself not wanting the break contact.

All too soon, she pulled away, trying desperately to ignore the ache she felt all over.

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare?"<p>

"Truth."

"Fine. Puckerman, who was your first?"

"Easy one Mike, it was Santana."

"What! No way!"

The group sat around again who knew how much later, music still playing, everyone even more inebriated, and enjoying the childish game more than they ever would have sober.

"Blaine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to give Kurt a hickey."

Everyone watched as Blaine attacked a squealing Kurt, attaching his lips to the taller boys' neck. The entire group watched as Kurt wiggled under his boyfriend, and no one could help but shudder at the low moans that escaped from both boys.

"Alright boys! That should have done it. Lauren, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the furthest you've gone with someone?"

Lauren blanched at Kurt's question. She was sure he had meant how far had she gone with Puck, which was nowhere near as far as she had really gone. "I changed my mind. I'll take a dare." She took a long drink from her cup, this whiskey no longer burning as it had earlier in the night.

"You know the penalty for changing your mind, right? Would you rather do two dares or answer the question?"

Looking over at her friend across the circle, Lauren saw her friend just shrug. What the hell. "Fine. I'll just answer the fucking question. With a guy, I've gotten no further than above the waist."

"With a guy? What the hell, Zizes? You been with a chick before?"

Staring at her boyfriend, Lauren just took a drink and nodded. "Yeah. With a girl, I've done it all. At least I think so."

Catcalls all around and the game continued.

"Karofsky, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Hudson."

"I dare you to… fuck man. You should have picked truth. I had one of those!"

"Fine. Truth. Happy?"

"Yeah. So tell us, why Kurt? Why did you have to give him so much shit?"

David blanched. He looked over at Kurt who just stared at him, leaving it to him to tell or not. He then looked over at his girlfriend, noting that while drunk, she was still the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. It was then, in his own drunken state, that he knew he may as well tell the truth.

"I gave him hell because he was everything I wished I could be. At the time, I was struggling with my own sexuality. I was attracted to him and didn't know how to handle it. I didn't mean to run him off, I really didn't. After he left, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, and that's when I figured everything out. As far as I know, Kurt and I are good now, and I've got the hottest girl ever."

"Dude, you were gay for Kurt?"

"That… makes sense."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

David kissed his girlfriend and nodded. "Even more so than Kurt, Kassie-wassie."

Everyone laughed at the pet name as the game ended.

* * *

><p>Everyone returned to school on Monday worse for the wear. The party at Rachel's had lasted well in to the early morning hours and no one had made their way back home until the middle of the next afternoon. The group met in the choir room Monday morning and compared horror stories of confrontations with their parents. Everyone agreed that while they had fun, it was not something they planned to do again. Most admitted that they couldn't remember much from the night, and everyone shared laughs over pictures that were taken that no one could remember.<p>

The group disbursed at the bell for first period, leaving Kassie and Lauren in the choir room to themselves. "Think they really forgot everything? What if they figured it out and didn't say anything?" Kassie collapsed into a chair, burying her hands in her face.

"Hey. No one knows a thing. And if they did, I doubt anyone would care. Everyone knows Santana and Brittany are together. I doubt even Puck or Dave would care that we have a history. Don't worry about it so much." Lauren knelt down in front of her friend, taking the other girls' hands in her own.

"What you need to work on now is getting David to join Glee, and we need to get Kurt back. If we want to win Nationals, we need both of them." Pulling her friend to her feet, Lauren poked Kassie on the chest. "Let's do what we do best. Scheme."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See? Just a bit awkward. I hope you enjoyed the scenes with the girls though. I did like that first one in particular.**

**-ktattoo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay peoples- this is going to be last chapter in this story. My plot bunny left me ages ago, and I don't want to keep trying to force a story that just isn't in me anymore. I love Lauren and Kassie so much that this will not be the last you see of the dynamic duo, so no fear! **

**This story turned out to be over 14,000 words long in just eleven chapters. I am proud of the small idea that made this into what it was, and I promise to keep writing. You all have been so incredibly supportive of me during this process and for that I am grateful. Thank you so much.**

**Without further ado, I present the final chapter of **_**Zizes Who?**_

* * *

><p>It actually didn't take much in the way of scheming to get Kurt to transfer back to McKinley. Lauren and Kassie set up a meeting between Kurt and his parents and David and his parents, so the group could discuss how David had found the error of his ways over a free dinner provided by the girls at Breadstix. When both parties agreed that the only stipulation to Kurt going back to McKinley was David joining the New Directions, two birds were killed with one stone. Dave easily agreed to join the Glee club, explaining that he had planned to once Regional's were over anyhow. Kassie and Lauren watched from a corner booth as Kurt and David shook hands and both girls sighed in relief as they fist pumped.<p>

On Kurt's first day back to New Directions everyone gathered in the choir room, waiting patiently for their friend to arrive. It was not a very pleased Kurt that walked into the choir room that morning and Kassie and Mercedes were the first to reach the fashionista.

Taking her friends' books, Kassie gave the boy a questioning look as Mercedes pulled Kurt into a vacant chair.

"Kurt, what happened, luv?" Kassie had set the boys' books on an empty chair and turned to her friend. Her heart nearly broke at the sadness in those blue/grey eyes.

"It's… Blaine." Kurt choked as he tried to speak through the tears that were threatening to fall. He noticed that the entire Glee club, including David was hanging on his every word. At the mention of Blaine, many of the guys had taken defensive positions and Mercedes gave a grunt of displeasure.

Lauren spoke up, saying what everyone else wanted to. "He broke it off, didn't he?"

Kurt nodded, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "He said I was being selfish coming back here. Told me I obviously didn't love him enough to stay."

"That's crap and you know it."

"Finn, shut up."

Taking Kurt's hand in hers, Kassie had the boy look at her. "Kurt, you know that isn't true. He is the one being selfish and you know it. This isn't your fault. Blaine knew how much you missed your friends. He should have known that if or when given the chance to safely return to McKinley, you would."

Kurt nodded, wiping at his eyes. "I know. And to be honest, I knew this was coming. He's been distant for weeks now." He hugged the girl before him and turned to the rest of his friends with a smile.

"Well? We have National's to prepare for. Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>David stood behind a red house curtain, his hand shaking slightly as he hummed to himself. On the other end of the stage stood the most beautiful woman in the world, and as he turned to smile at her, his heart skipped a beat. He went to cross the space between them and smiled again as Kassie met him halfway, center stage behind the curtain that separated them from the audience.<p>

"You look beautiful, Kay." He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I love you," he added, squeezing a manicured hand in his.

Kassie beamed up at her boyfriend; amazed at the changes this year had brought. Staring up in his hazel eyes, she never loved the man more. "I love you, too." She stepped up on her toes and placed a kiss on David's cheek before turning to go back to her place.

David turned and made his way back to his position, trying to calm his nerves before that curtain went up. This was it; National's.

He looked over at Kassie across the stage as the curtain went up and the music began.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreaming could not forsee_

_Lying beside you, with you wanting me."_

Kassie stepped forward, her eyes never leaving David's as she sang to him. The audience seemed miles away as she focused solely on the man before her.

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

_I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline._

_And if it turns out it's over too fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine."_

Stepping forward, David slowly made his way across the stage toward the beauty singing to him, gathering her hands in his as he sang.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing through different eyes._

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell."_

Their voices blending, the pair gazed into each others' eyes as they fell into the chorus together, their hands intertwined as they sang.

"_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time."_

Pulling the girl into him, David took over, brushing a strand of hair from Kassie's forehead as he sang the line.

"_Say there's no future for as a pair"_

Voices joining once again, the pair sang in harmony, their chemistry filling the auditorium and they sang around each other, David leading Kassie in a small dance across the stage.

"_Just for this moment, _

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine._

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here, holding you_

_As long as you're mine."_

Holding out the last note, the pair gazed at each other, love dancing in each other's eyes. Never had David felt more in love than in that moment. He forced himself to tear away from those bright blue eyes and smiled at the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!"

He pulled Kassie back upstage as the rest of the group assembled on stage for their large group number, kissing her hand as they took their places among the group.

* * *

><p>"Twelfth place is better than last, isn't it?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess so. It just would have been nice to win, though."

"Look at it this way, Laur. We got to go to New York together, we got to sing with our friends, hand a pillow fight in a five star hotel room, and we got to dance in Central Park. I say it's a win, no matter what we placed."

Lauren shrugged, still disappointed. "I know. I just really wanted to win. I'm not used to losing and I hate this feeling. New York was fun, though."

Sitting beside her friend on her bed, Kassie took the other girl by the hand. "New York was a dream. And we got to go together."

Lauren turned and faced her best friend, knowing that it had to be now or never for this conversation. She knew they both had been avoiding this discussion since Regional's, but there were no more excuses to put it off.

"What about us, Kass? We need to stop avoiding this topic. National's are over, exams are done, and we need to talk."

Nodding, the other girl sighed and turned as well in order to see her friend better. "I know."

"You are my best friend, Kay. The best thing to have ever happened to me was when you had to sit beside me in seventh grade. I don't regret any of the things we have done together, sexual or otherwise. Nor would I be opposed to us just remaining best friends without the other stuff. I know that after what happened with James you weren't comfortable with all of that. And I am so relieved that David has been good for and to you."

Tears began to silently fall down Kassie's cheeks as Lauren spoke, and all she wanted to do was curl up and have a good cry. She loved her friend, more than she had loved anyone in her life, and she was grateful every day to have such a good friend.

"I'm not even sure why I am okay with David. I know it had to hurt when I put that distance between us. Dave knows about James and what happened, and I have told him everything about our past. He has been good for me, but he is no you. You were the one who cleaned me up and helped me when I came home that night. You are still the one I run to when I need to be held or when things have been especially bad."

She took Lauren's hand in her own, and smiled through the tears. "I will always pick you over Dave, just like I know I will always come before Noah. I don't want to lose your friendship, and if I were honest with myself, I don't want to lose the other stuff as well."

Lauren nodded, pulling her friend in for a hug. "I don't want anything to change. What we have, as different and difficult it might be, is special. I love you, Kassie. As a friend, a sister, and yes, even as the lovers we were. I don't want to lose what we have."

Kissing the other girl on the cheek, the blue eyed brunette smiled softly. "We won't. Now, next year is our senior year. We are shoe-ins for Sectional's and are probably going to win Regional's again as well. We should get to work writing some music for the fall." Standing, Kassie crossed to her desk to grab some paper and pencils.

"I'm not going to be in Glee next year, Kass." Lauren turned to look at her friend and flinched at the disappointment that was etched across the other girls' features. "My wrestling has taken a dive since I joined the club. Coach isn't too happy about my performance and had demanded that I have extra practices next year or he'll revoke any recommendations he gave for me on my college applications. He's been waiting for last two years to find a reason to bust my chops, and I can't give it to him, Kass. I'm sorry."

"It's cool, L, I understand. Jenkins has been all over you since freshman year, so it's cool. I'm going back to Glee though. I like it there, and I love the friends we have made. It's pretty cool that we're not alone anymore, don't you think?"

"Yeah. And I still want to be friends with everyone. Puck and I are still together, so of course I'll hang out with everyone. I can't just abandon our friends just because I'm leaving Glee."

Pulling her best friend into a hug, Kassie smiled to herself.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so it truly is. Happy New Year!**

**-ktattoo**


End file.
